Only Inside
by Katrara
Summary: Everyone has there secrets, America and England are no exception. They keep their private life secret, to both humans and nations. An account of what their like inside closed doors, doors that only open for them. 2011SweetHeartsWeek!


**Only Inside**

_**~Katrara~**_

_**

* * *

**_

USxUK LiveJournal Community SweetHeartsWeek

Day 4

_Just the Two of Us_

_

* * *

_

Everyone had secrets, even nations had them. America and England were no exception to this rule.

Outside, in the public and in the meetings, even in the presence of other nations they held their secrets. From an onlookers perspective they were nothing more than bickering associates. Sure, from the eye of a nation it was clear that they were much more than mere _associates_ but they knew nothing else of it. No one knew what the two were like, alone, in their own privacy inside closed doors.

Among humans and the general public England, Arthur Kirkland, appeared as nothing more than a young gentlemen that had experienced far to much in his apparent short life. That old wise look that most didn't develop until they were around their seventies or eighties already embedded in his eyes and there was another look, a look that was unidentifiable. Of coarse no one in the general public was aware that the seemingly twenty-four year old was honestly over 1,000 years old. As long as the country they held dear and close to their hearts.

Than there was Alfred F. Jones, who was possibly the one who held Arthur closest to his heart.

In the meetings with other nations England appeared as a strong individual. One who would keep out of others affairs and worry about himself, but one that was not to be trifled with. He had abandoned his empire status years ago but still held the air of one, and because of that few dared to bother the nation.

Than there was America, who was possibly the only one who could tease and bother the nation without threat.

Now to explain the nature of the other personified nation that made up the special relationship. America, Alfred F. Jones.

Within his cities and own public he looked like your average young adult. One who had just finished up college and was still so young and naive to the world, but, just like his partner, held a wise look in his eye. Of coarse he was around 800 years younger than Arthur, so it wasn't as strong but it was still clearly there. He also had a charming personality that anyone could fall for.

Arthur Kirkland had fallen the hardest for Alfred.

During meetings he wasn't much different. He was still a young and excited young nation, full of new ideas and potential. He had left his isolationist status to become a world power, often getting involved in others affairs. But no one argued with it, he might not have had the empire past but he had the strength and power of one. So most let him be.

Except England, who would never leave him be.

So we know them separate, but what about when this special duet is together?

Out in public they would appear as nothing more than bickering acquaintances. Forced to be together for some reason or another. Some might be able to see past the facade and see that they truly were friends but nothing beyond that status.

Inside the meetings with other nations things were a bit different. They felt more relaxed, with people, nations, they had grown up with and fought with and against. Made treaties with and declared war against, invaded and protected, experienced each passing decade with. They were each others family, whether they liked each other or not and it's always easier to be ones true self with family. But even families had their own secrets.

Sure, there were suspicions about America and England's _special relationship_ but no one bothered to dig for answers. A couple had tried, those closer to the couple but they'd been kept in the darkness of what they were really doing in each others hotel rooms and on those extended business trips to each others homes. They said it was mere business and the world let them be. No one knew of the honest nature of their _association_.

Inside their rooms and private homes they were different people, the factor of them being nations almost entirely dropped. They didn't call each other _America_ or _England_, it was _Alfred_ and _Arthur_, or even _Alfie_ and _Artie._ The two didn't fight like they did in public and the disagreements were far and few when alone, when it was just them work didn't exist. They didn't have all their responsibilities, they had one another and that was all they needed.

Kisses and touches were exchanged constantly, neither ever getting enough of the other. They would snuggle together on the couch, whether it was normal TV, a movie, or just to hold each other. The activities and facts they claimed to hate were proved false with each other, Alfred actually reading some books that Arthur would suggest to him and Arthur could play some video games. Alfred would even eat some of Arthur's cooking and drink a cup of tea every now and again without complaint, just as Arthur would occasionally ask for fast food or coffee.

This didn't mean they were entirely different people with one another, they didn't live a total lie. If you asked Alfred he would say that Arthur was a stodgy Brit that was an utter bookworm, couldn't cook, loved to complain, knit, and talk to his faerie friends. He still picked on him even when they were alone but it was at those times that the comments were playful and Arthur would honestly _laugh_ sometimes at them, or throw back his own witty comment to level with Alfred's. If you asked Arthur he would say that Alfred was a loud, obnoxious, hyper-active American that didn't know when to stop. He would nag Alfred still but he meant it more in a concerned way, like a worried lover more so than a nagging mother.

They were still at each others necks, but in an entirely different sense of the phrase. There had been a few times where Arthur had to wear a turtleneck sweater for a day or two because of Alfred's mouth. The screams and shouts were exchanged, but for an entirely different reason than anger. Both counterparts voices being hoarse the next day on those nights that they got carried away.

When they were apart and away from each other they pined for the other. Long phone calls, text messages, instant messaging, web-cam, e-mails, and letters were always exchanged when they were apart. Arthur had his scrap books, which held pictures, letters, own writings, and other tokens of his and Alfred's relationship through the years. Alfred himself had a wooden box, which he kept under his bed, that held these types of articles.

Though neither admitted to it they were both guilty of hugging and clinging to the pillow long after the other had left, simply breathing in the scent of their love. When they reunited in the comfort of their homes the first thing they would do was hug each other close and just relax in the soothing scent of the other that was starting to fade from the sheets. They would separate just enough to angle their heads for a long but gentle kiss, lips separating in smiles. Than, depending on the time, they would go and watch some TV, make dinner, or, if it was truly late, share a shower and go to bed together. When the next day would come around they would wake up in each others arms and, if the mood was right, have some early morning sex.

Clothed in only boxers, normally, they'd go downstairs and make themselves a nice breakfast. The cook often being taunted with kisses while they worked. Once stomachs were full they'd go and put real clothes on before settling down for some TV, or, if they were in England, telly. During the spring and summer they would go out and work in each others gardens, tending to the rose bushes, daffodils, dragon-snaps, tulips, and any other plant that was in the garden. The work would often go quicker in England's seeming enchanted garden, Alfred could never figure it out even when Arthur insisted that it was the faeries and gnomes. Although Arthur had little room to talk, never believing Alfred when he insisted that something strange happened because of Tony.

After the gardens were cared for a light lunch would often be prepared and they would picnic outside in the spring. The picnics normally happened at Alfred's home, as they were often rained out at Arthur's but neither minded much. Summer picnics were taken to the beaches, the private ones that only the two of them were aware about. More often than not Arthur would come back from these adventures sun-burnt but Alfred took it as an opportunity to care for his lover. Even if it was just rubbing aloe into his reddened skin, while teasing him about the freckles that the sun had brought out, that now dusted his face.

When fall rolled in they would spend a day racking leaves into a giant pile in the yard, Arthur often being thrown into it before Alfred jumped in after his Brit. Their work would be torn apart in a mater of minutes as leaves were thrown around at each other and they would laugh and dance under the rainfall of autumn leaves. It was at moments like those, when they were having fun like young children again, that Alfred would catch a glittering glimpse of the Fey he hadn't seen since he was a young colony.

As the winter rolled in so did the special couple with their visits. Long nights curled up by a fireplace with a blanket splayed across their shoulders, often falling off as warm kisses were exchanged. They had exhausted themselves on multiple occasions in front of the soft glow of the flames, waking up the following morning to dying embers. If you asked either nation they would both say that winter was their favorite time to be together, for the simple fact that they could use the cold as an excuse to snuggle close and make love.

Now if you asked them what their biggest secret was it would probably be the rings they rarely wore in public and never wore to meetings.

The rings had existed since the end of World War 2. Both wanting to have some sort of tangible item they could always hold close as a pure reminder of their love and how far they had come. The rings were later used in secret, legally married in America. They'd done it Las Vegas style, quick and simple. They didn't need their relationship public, they didn't want it public. That would cause to many complications and there was the fear that someone would try and pull them apart if they announced it.

Despite having the simplest wedding humanly possible the honeymoon was a different matter. They had gone to Arthur's private cottage in the English country-side where they hadn't been disturbed even once for nearly a month. Many had questioned where they had gone and what had happened when they returned but they just smiled at each other and said nothing. It rose suspicions greatly on just how close they were but no one tried to enter inside their walls. Besides, only they were allowed inside their walls. It was their own special relationship meant for just them.

_Just the Two of Us._

_

* * *

_

**Day four of the USxUK LiveJournal Communities 2011 SweetHeartsWeek. Today's theme was 'Just the Two of Us.'**

**My rehearsals didn't run that long today so I got to put some extra time into this too which makes me really happy, I hope this one is better than some of my other submissions for this. And to make it even better it's only 9:30 so I may have time to upload another! I'm having a ball with this thing, it is a little rough with this schedule but I'm pulling through! **

**I hope you liked my contribution to this days theme!**


End file.
